1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for the lifting and retracting of a platform particularly adapted to the field of power tailgates.
2. Discussion of Background Material
In a vehicle equipped with a tailgate or where the platform(s) are supported by just one of their sides, the lateral lifting and longitudinal retracting movements of the platform(s) in relation to the front part of the tailgate are usually carried out simultaneously by sweeping an important volume inside the vehicle which limits in the same proportion the volume available for the transport of the load. In other devices, in which lifting and retracting are no longer simultaneous, the same inconveniency is to be found; namely, the power tailgate proposed in the application for a European patent EP-0 049 582, in the name of the Company STOWALIFT LIMITED, includes a platform held by one of its sides by means of a deformable parallellogram type operative arm, and which can pass from a horizontal operative position to vertical storage position, either as a door or against the lateral wall of the vehicle equipped with said tailgate. In order to reach this last position, the platform is first raised to its vertical position outside the vehicle, then swivels with the operative arm around a vertical axle to an angle of 180.degree., thus sweeping a large volume inside the vehicle.